Taeny One shot
by Medusse
Summary: Una historia por cada vídeo musical, un romance por cada canción. Estos son One shots, historias breves, anécdotas con Taeyeon y Tiffany de protagonista. Kpop / SNSD
1. All Nigth

Avanzaba el verano y las grabaciones del nuevo álbum estaban terminándose de rodar, el grupo de idols había viajado a la isla Ko Samuai a las afueras de Tailandia. para dar comienzo al nuevo trabajo que las chicas tenían entre manos. Estaban alojadas en un Resort de cinco estrellas, con vista a las claras aguas y con todos los lujos que estrellas como ellas podían tener. Tras arduos días de grabación y ensayos el material que habían producido cumplía con las expectativas de todo el equipo, se les veía la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro a cada persona que caminaba por los pasillos, menos a dos chicas.

Tiffany era una de ellas. Era extraño verla preocupada, la expresión no le quedaba y opacaba su tan maravilloso eyesmile, Stephanie se había comportado extraña desde el comienzo: salida fuera del set, llamadas en privado, sonrisas al móvil y escapadas a media noche. Era evidente y daba de que hablar, las especulaciones crecían haciendo sospechar a las demás miembros el posible romance de la estadounidenece.

Por otro lado estaba la líder, que parecía distraída, triste y melancólica. Taeyeon había estado distante del grupo debido a su ocupada agenda por los álbumes y giras como solista, por ende, la relación con las demás se había debilitado y se sentía desconectada del resto. Así mismo, las demás no sabían que era lo que le pasaba a ella, pues se mostraba retraída y callada.

— Con esto damos finalizada la grabación, fue un excelente trabajo.— gritó el señor Park, quien estaba a cargo de la dirección del nuevo clip. — Hoy por la noche y para cerrar este proceso, vamos a irnos al All Night Club, ¡Chicas tienen reservas exclusivas!— comentó y tras ello comenzó a aplaudir.

Todos los que ahí estaban le siguieron, Yoona sonreía radiante junto a Yuri, mientras que Hyoyeon se mostraba ferviente por la noticia de la fiesta.

— Taeyeon, necesito que tú vengas a una entrevista en tres horas. El diario local quiere una exclusiva y el director ejecutivo del Resort también lo desea, ya sabes, por ocupar sus dependencias.— detuvo a la pelinegra, tomándola del hombro.

— Claro Sr Park, hágame llegar la dirección y ahí estaré. – asintió la lider con cordialidad.

— Otra cosa, el Sr Smith no habla coreano, solamente maneja el inglés. Deberías traer a una de las chicas que domine el idioma para que te apoye… ¡Stephanie! — llamó el hombre, levantó su mano derecha e hizo un movimiento hacia una esquina en donde un grupo de personas conversaba alegres.

— Señor Park…— agregó rápidamente Taeyeon, pero sin embargo no fue escuchada.

Stephanie se hallaba en una efusiva disputa con Sooyoung que trataba del conjunto que llevarían para la noche, pero la discusión no duró pues ella al oír la voz de su superior, acudió rápidamente al llamado.

— ¿Si? — preguntó Fanny, mirando primero al hombre para posteriormente posar sus ojos sobre la más baja.

— Te quiero a ti y a Taeyeon en tres horas, el vehículo vendrá a buscarlas para una cena con el dueño del hotel. Taeyeon debe ir por ser la líder, pero tú iras a apoyarla, el señor Smith es uno de esos ingleses refinados. Necesitamos mostrar el mayor respeto posible.— informó el productor con voz firme y autoritaria.

— Eh… Si, no hay problema. Ahí estaremos. – afirmó ella e hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

El director les golpeo el hombro a ambas y se marchó con prisa, desesperado por encender uno de los cigarrillos que le aguardaban en el bolsillo del saco.

Las chicas se quedaron ahí de pie, Taeyeon suspiró y miró con ansias a Tiffany, pero ella le regaló una sonrisa más falsa que verídica, para luego caminar, salir del set y marcharse hasta su habitación.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué había ocurrido entre ellas. Eran conocidas por ser inseparables, pero desde el regreso de la líder, Stephanie se había mostrado indiferente, como si algo le molestara. Mientras que la mayor se comportaba distinta, menos atrevida, insegura y denotaba culpa a través de las miradas lastimosas que le daba a Hwang sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El reloj marco las 7 en punto de la tarde y los tacones color negro sonaron rítmicos por el pasillo de brillantes baldosas plateadas, la habitación 78 estaba abierta y dentro una hermosa joven de facciones delicadas se arreglaba el flequillo y daba los últimos toques en su cabello castaño. Stephanie había optado por un maquillaje sobrio, un vestido color rosa pastel, perlas blancas colgando de su cuello haciendo juego con sus tacones color crema. Un abrigo lila con encajes en las mangas y plumas.

— Te ves radiante… — comentó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, exaltándola un poco.

— ¡Dios! Deberías tocar… podría haber estado desnuda…— reprochó ella, mirándola a través del espejo.

— No sería primera vez que te veo desnuda…— susurró Taeyeon, dubitativa. Analizándole cada centímetro de la piel, de su vestimenta y maquillaje.

Stephanie se quedó callada, de espaldas a ella pero mirándola con detenimiento por el espejo. Taeyeon vestía con un ceñido y simple vestido color negro, traía un cinturón con una hebilla redonda puesto en su estrecha cintura y un abrigo de color burdeo que hacía juego a perfección con el carmesí que le adornaba los labios. Se veía despampanante.

Y es que para Hwang ese color negro de cabello con el que había llegado su mayor le venía tan bien que dolía lo hermosa que Taeyeon se veía.

— Ya estoy terminando. Salgo en cinco minutos. – anunció y se despegó por fin de ese hechizo que le había hecho quedar embobada con la mujer a sus espaldas.

— No seas así. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde que volví. – insistió Kim, suspirando pesadamente. — No me diste oportunidad de explicarte nada.— continuó, pero Tiffany se volvió y la miró un momento moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

— No hay nada que hablar Tae.— afirmó y caminó en dirección al baño, pasando por el costado de la contaría.

Taeyeon al tenerla tan próxima, la sostuvo de la cintura impidiendo que se escabullera. La más alta reaccionó al contacto al instante e intentó zafarse sin emplear demasiadas ganas en ello.

— Fanny… por favor…— susurró obstinada. — ¿Podemos hablar como adultas?—

— ¿Adultas? Okey baby, entonces dime qué clase de adulta no da señales de vida durante 5 meses. – soltó Hwang, algo cabreada, explotando todo eso que sentía y que se había reprimido. — Taeyeon fue casi medio año. Ningún mísero mensaje de texto, ni un WhatsApp ni siquiera algo en Instagram. — elevó la voz, posando sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

La mayor arrugó su ceño e hizo una mueca de disculpas. Sabía que había sido una descuidada con ella, pero tenía razones de peso para esa extraña actitud que había adoptado en su viaje.

— Tú más que nadie debería saber el trabajo que hay tras un disco solista, además que, aun estando lejos debía encargarme yo del papeleo del grupo. Tuve mucha presión sobre la espalda, nada de tiempo para mí. — se defendió, soltándole la cintura pero aun manteniendo entre ellas un estrecho espacio.

— Sé que es mucho trabajo, pero no lo justifica. Tienes días libres y eso lo sé bien. Todos los tenemos, también trabajo en la industria sweetie...— atacó, dejando salir el dolor en su tono de voz, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la adversa.

Taeyeon cerró los ojos con culpa, se mordió el labio y negó. Su descuido había dañado la excelente relación de amigas, de compañeras que mantenían, pero ella tenía una razón de peso, algo que no la había dejado.

— Pensé… que no ibas a querer saber de mi después de lo que pasó esa noche tras el festejo de la SM Town. — soltó por fin, bajando la mirada por unos segundos. — No me atreví a saber que pensabas… preferí alejarme y dejar que pasara el tiempo. — continuó, levantando la mirada, topándose con la expectante de Stephanie.

La ajena negó sin saber qué decir, suspiró y un sinfín de imágenes le atormentó la memoria, sacándole un fugaz sonrojo, agitándole tenuemente los latidos del corazón. Taeyeon se quedó mirándola y al igual que ella, volvió a rememorar aquello que tanto problema le había creado en la cabeza y el nerviosismo se instaló en la boca de su estómago.

— Fue… algo nuevo…- comenzó Fany, con la voz temblorosa. — Pero no fue eso lo que cambió entre nosotras. – negó, frunciendo el ceño.

Fue un estruendo armónico el que las distrajo, rompiendo esa densa atmosfera que les comenzaba a rodear.

Ambas mujeres desviaron sus miradas hacia la cama, Taeyeon se mostró molesta pero Tiffany rápidamente caminó hacia ella, tomó el móvil que estaba sonando y miró la pantalla con una amplia sonrisa. Aquello hizo que el mal humor de la pelinegra se volviera aún peor.

— Debo contestar…— mencionó ella, mirando inquisidora a la mayor.

Taeyeon asintió y se marchó a regañadientes, bajando hacía el estacionamiento en donde les pasaría a buscar el chofer.

Tras media hora esperando, una elegante limusina dobló en la esquina y se detuvo justo en el frontis del edificio y entonces apareció Tiffany en la puerta, Taeyeon se encontraba ahí sola hacía ya bastantes minutos, pensando en todo lo que había acontecido. La americana, sin embargo subió campante al vehículo seguida de su amiga y ambas fueron llevadas al lugar de la reunión, siendo el silencio entre ellas lo más significante durante el trayecto.

El lugar escogido era un restaurant italiano que le sobraba glamour y olía a especias, ambas chicas fueron recibidas por un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, bien fornido y alto como un basquetbolista. El sr Smith junto a Park el productor de las SNSD estaban aguardando en una mesa reservada al lado de un amplio acuario. Era un lugar privado de ojos intrusos, pero que tampoco llegaba a ser oculto.

Las chicas llegaron y se presentaron al hombre, conversaron y Taeyeon adoptó ese papel de capitana tan bien ejecutado que poseía, siendo asesorada en todo momento en cuanto a idioma por su amiga americana. Rieron, cenaron la exquisita comida típica del país y se despidieron del hombre con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

— Bien… Ahora chicas vayan a divertirse al Club. Todas deben estar ya ahí, esperándolas. Hicieron un excelente trabajo. — dijo el hombre despidiéndose de ellas fuera del lugar, les brindo un cálido abrazo y se marchó dejándolas nuevamente solas.

Taeyeon exhaló pesadamente, soltando todo de sus pulmones mientras se masajeaba las sienes, por su lado Tiffany revisaba ansiosa su móvil, texteándose con alguien.

— ¿Vamos al club o piensas volver al hotel a cambiarte? — Pregunto la más baja, mirando su reloj de muñeca, notando que estaban casi en la hora.

Stephanie no le tomo atención y continuó ensimismada con su conversación en línea. Gracias a ello la más baja frunció el ceño y se acercó a la contraria, tapándole el móvil con la mano y volviéndole a repetir.

— ¿Vamos al hotel o al club? — preguntó, pero esta vez no con la misma amabilidad.

— ¿Uhm?... ¿El club? No lo creo, iré a otro lugar. — contestó la castaña, distraída.

— ¿Otro lugar? — se extrañó la mayor.

— Si, saldré con alguien.— aclaró la americana. — A date, Darling.— dijo, en ese acento tan suyo.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Con quién?... si se puede saber. — interrogó la más baja, sintiendo como un nudo en su estómago se comenzaba a formar.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Un taxi se detuvo frente a ellas y Stephanie Hwang subió, despidiéndose de Taeyeon con la mano desde la ventanilla.

La pelinegra quedó sorprendida. Fastidiada, enojada y con la mierda ardiendo. Molesta y todo, sacó su celular y marcó un número en el móvil indicándole a este que fuese por ella.

No bastaron ni 10 minutos y su auto llegó.

— Woah, ese rostro me da mala espina. — dijo la conductora al verla entrar en el asiento del copiloto.

— Cállate Yonna, solo conduce, necesito unos tragos. — sentenció la mayor, cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Y Fany? ¿No había venido contigo?— Pregunto Yonna, acelerando para salir del lugar y entrar a la calle.

— Qué crees… Ella se fue sola, tenía una cita. — comentó Taeyeon con pesar, dejando caer sus manos con fuerza sobre sus muslos. – No me dijiste que había comenzado a salir con alguien.- le recriminó con pocas ganas.

— Tampoco lo sabía, te dije que tenía mis sospechas. Pero ella es reservada cuando quiere. Si no es por ti, jamás me hubiera enterado de lo que pasó entre ustedes. — comentó sin apartar los ojos del camino.

— Como sea… No quiero pensar más en eso, no durante lo que queda de noche. — resopló y rápidamente se volvió hacia su amiga. — ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —

Yoona sonrió con esa traviesa mueca tan suya y asintió.

La música era la esperada de una gran fiesta. El club tenía bastante gente como para perderse entre ella, pero no la suficiente para asfixiar. Había un escenario al centro adornado con cortinas brillantes, las luces de la esfera del centro repartían radiantes destellos en todas las direcciones y colores. En medio de la pista estaba Hyoyeon despampanante, vestía con una chaqueta fucsia con detalles negros, unos pequeños shorts y un top. Ropa cómoda para hacer lo que más le gustaba a la rubia: bailar toda la maldita noche. Sunny y Seohyun se paseaban de lado a lado, explorando cada rincón del club, mientras que Sooyoung se encontraba montada en el escenario, con el micrófono en mano, montando uno de esos espectáculos de los que era experta. Frente a ella Yuri le aplaudía, con copa en mano, siguiéndola en sus locuras.

Yoona traía en su torso una polera de lentejuelas tornasol, la cual creaba un efecto fantástico con el ambiente y una falda plateada, al entrar tomó del brazo a la más baja, quien hizo su triunfante llegada vistiendo la ropa que Yoona le había llevado, la cual consistía en un top y un short negro, junto a una chaqueta de lentejuelas doradas ya que la ropa que había vestido en la cena se le hacía muy elegante para la ocasión.

Al llegar, Taeyeon se dirigió de inmediato a la barra y se instaló ahí durante un tiempo indeterminado, pues después de su cuarta copa, dejó de contar los minutos o de prestar atención a las horas. Bebió un par de shots junto a Yoona, hizo un brindis también con Sunny y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente mareada, se levantó y comenzó a buscar el baño.

El lugar era inmenso y el conjunto de las luces sumado a la música le mareaban aún más de lo que ya se sentía por culpa de lo bebido.

— ¡¿Dónde vas?! — gritó la más alta en su oído, procurando que así le oyera con claridad y por sobre el bullicio.

— ¡Baño! ¡Necesito ir al baño Yoona! — contestó la baja, siendo arrastrada con la adversa.

El baño era un lugar estrecho, que tenía una puerta hacia el exterior, en donde muchos iban a fumar, también daba a una sala amplía y oscura que contenía en sus paredes un sin fin de cuadros y en el rincón un par de sofás, la cual debía ser una pista de baile no habilitada. Al llegar, Taeyeon fue directo al espejo, necesitaba esa charla consigo misma, comprobar con su reflejo que tan afectada estaba por el alcohol. Pero lo que encontró terminó sorprendiéndole aún más.

Junto a su reflejo, en el espejo, se encontraba esa mujer, plasmada ahí, apoyada en un rincón y con ese maldito celular en las manos. Taeyeon tuvo que fregar sus ojos para comprobarlo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Tiffany si estaba ahí.

Yoona quien había entrado al baño, no se había dado cuenta tampoco de la presencia de su compañera americana y pasó por su lado al entrar al cubículo sanitario.

Taeyeon la miró por unos segundos, observó esos ojos pequeños, sus pómulos refinados, aquellos labios gruesos. Se volteó, decidida y caminó lento hasta el lugar donde ella estaba intentando llamar a través del móvil. Stephanie la vio llegar y le sonrió por costumbre para luego mantener ese semblante desesperanzado.

— ¿No hay señal? — rompió el hielo la mayor, a sabiendas de que la pregunta era una completa estupidez.

— No hay interés de contestar. — respondió ella.

— ¿Tu cita? — continuó Tae mientras le miraba de soslayo.

— Es más que eso… O era más que eso. — resopló, bebiendo de golpe el vaso de Martini que traía en la otra mano.

— ¿Novio? — indagó con temor de obtener una respuesta que no quería oír pero se quedó con la duda...

Stephanie suspiró y se largó, a paso rápido hasta la puerta que daba a la pista vacía, se quedó ahí de pie, pensando, sintiéndose ahogada por tanto sentimiento. Había quedado de verse con alguien, pero lo había cancelado. No se sentía preparada aún para algo más, para otra persona. Pero toda la situación se ponía más complicada, pues la había visto a ella… Taeyeon le había encontrado aún ahí entre tanta gente y avivado eso que le picaba en el pecho.

La pelinegra no dudó y la siguió, quedándose de pie junto al sofá vacío, sorprendida por la actitud ajena, pero la conocía lo bastante como para saber que Stephanie buscaba un lugar más apartado para explotar y dejar salir todo.

— Volviste de tu gira… — comenzó la americana aún de espaldas a la adversa. — Estuvimos aquí un mes grabando y ahora, cuando queda un día para volver a Seoul te acercas. ¿Por qué? — soltó, con la voz baja.

A Taeyeon no le costó captar sus palabras e incluso más. Los sentimientos con los que desprendía cada silaba puesto que en aquel rincón del club la música no penetraba con fuerza.

— Tenía miedo de tu reacción. — se apresuró a responder. — No puedo soportar la idea de perderte por lo que pasó…— se confesó, cruzando sus brazos y acariciándose a sí misma.

— Por favor Taeyeon… No me ibas a perder. Por ignorarme tanto tiempo tal vez sí, pero no por eso que piensas. — se lamentó, volteándose hacia ella.

— ¿No? — preguntó la más baja, buscando otra confirmación, una directa a sus ojos.

— No…— afirmó, acercándose hasta ella, sentándose en el sofá con pesadez y dejando la copa vacía en el suelo.

— ¿Tampoco te molestó lo que sucedió? — insistió la mayor, imitando a adversa y sentándose a su lado, mirándola en todo momento.

— ¿Molestar? ¿Es enserio? — se extrañó, ruborizándose y sintiendo el pudor dominarle. — ¿Acaso me escuchaste quejarme? — preguntó, dándose cuenta el segundo de lo mal que se escuchaba la cuestión en sí.

Taeyeon mordió su labio inferior al recordar ciertos ruidos que habían nacido de la boca de Fanny y un estremecimiento le dominó el vientre.

— Si te escuché quejarte… — comentó con diversión y picardía mientras la adversa le daba un suave golpe en el brazo.

— Boba, me refiero a que no te dije que no me gustó. — repuso, volviendo a sonrojarse por sus palabras.

— Entonces…— comenzó ella, sabiendo que la conversación estaba tomando un ritmo distinto, el mismo que aquella noche en donde todo había sucedido. — ¿Te gustó?—

Stephanie apretó las piernas y un fugaz recuerdo le taladró el sexo. Taeyeon la había besado después de la celebración del SM Town. Ambas se habían pasado de copas, y a decir verdad aquella atracción se arrastraba desde años atrás. Existía una química electrificante la cual ese día se había desbordado, haciendo ebullición con lo bebido. Tras la celebración Tiffany le había pedido a su mayor que la acompañara a su habitación y ahí, en un impulso la líder la había sujetado de la nuca, con una suavidad increíble, se aproximó y le tomó los labios. En un beso tan único y mágico que no les bastó, se fueron quitando la ropa, dejando caer las prendas junto con la vergüenza y el pudor, haciendo de esa habitación una cámara en donde guardarían un secreto. Se besaron, se hicieron una, con cariño, con amor, con pasión y lujuria. Taeyeon le había follado como nadie y no podía sacar esa sensación de su cuerpo.

Entonces… ¿Qué si le había gustado?

Joder… Si, Fanny con solo recordar como Kim movía su lengua, todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Entonces, no había forma más certera para dejarle saber…

Las manos de Stephanie tomaron del mentón a la mayor y sus rostros fueron quedando más cerca en segundos, acortándose la distancia entre sus labios hasta ser nula. Hwang no retrocedió ni mostró timidez. La besó, en primera instancia solo con un inocente toque de labios, pero cuando la contraria salió del shock, no demoró en comenzar el vaivén de sus lenguas, profundizando rápidamente el beso. Para Taeyeon todo sucedió demasiado rápido, pero sentir una vez más esa boca, después de tanto tiempo le parecía lo mejor de la noche y no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, besándose con tal pasión que Taeyeon no demoro en inclinarla sobre el sofá y envolverle la cintura, mientras Stephanie le atraía a su cuerpo desde el cuello buscando la forma más cómoda para obligarla a no separarse. Las respiraciones se aceleraron, los latidos se multiplicaron y las pieles se erizaron, Taeyeon había deseado aquello desde el mismo día en el que había recogido sus prendas la mañana siguiente del SM Town, estar ahí una vez más con ella.

— Nos pueden ver… — suspiró la mayor separándose un segundo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener esa madurez y responsabilidad que poseía como líder del grupo.

— No te detengas… Tae… — jadeó la contraria con la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados.

Haciendo que Taeyeon perdiera la cordura al verla de esa forma tan excitante.

Fany reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio a la adversa para que dejara un sinfín de caricias sobre su cuello y se quejó por esa traviesa mano que la pelinegra comenzaba a colar por entre su falda y sus piernas.

— Woh chicas… Creo que las cosas están tensas por aquí. — chilló Yoona al verlas sobre el sofá, besándose de aquella forma tan candente.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron, pero el espanto se calmó por parte de Taeyeon al notar que era ella la que las había descubierto. Mientras que la americana se sentó de golpe, reordenó sus prendas y miró con vergüenza a su compañera, sin saber qué excusa darle.

— Yoona… Yo… Esto no, Shit. Taeyeon y yo… No se cómo…— empezó, sin tener una idea clara y con los nervios a flor de piel.

Taeyeon al notar lo preocupada de Fanny, sonrió con complicidad y se apresuró a interrumpirla.

— Tranquila mujer, Yoona sabe todo. — confesó con tranquilidad y algo de diversión.

— ¿Todo? — preguntó Tiffany, alternando la mirada entre Taeyeon y Yonna.

— Si, sé todo y con lujos de detalles, Byun Tae… ya la conoces. — contestó la delgada, riendo con escepticismo. — Pero no necesito más explicaciones. Me encanta que estén solucionando sus problemas, yo volveré a la fiesta y si me preguntan por ustedes diré que se fueron al Resort. — dijo Yoona aún de pie, caminando a paso lento hacia la puerta.

— Cerraré con llave, pondré algo aquí y diré que esta puerta está clausurada. Ustedes procuren no ser escuchadas ni vistas. ¡Diviértanse! — continuó mientras tomaba ambas manillas y las iba cerrando lentamente.

Ambas chicas quedaron ahí siendo iluminadas por la tenue luz que se colaba de las pequeñas ventanillas de la puerta, se miraron y rieron, sin saber que deberían hacer, o cual era la mejor y más correcta decisión.

— Entonces… qué hacemos. — preguntó traviesa Taeyeon, mirando con dulzura a la contraria.

— Ha sido mucho tiempo… — susurró la americana mientras se levantaba del sofá y se posicionaba sobre la mayor. — No quiero tener que esperar a llegar al Resort. — afirmó pegando su frente a la adversa.

Taeyeon la miró y sintió como el calor le subía hasta las mejillas, la tomó de la cintura y fue levantándole el vestido poco a poco.

— Entonces… nos quedamos aquí. — susurró Kim, besándole fugazmente los labios.

— Nos quedaremos aquí… All Nigth. — exhaló Fany sobre la boca de Taeyeon justo antes de perderse en un profundo y apasionado beso.


	2. Into the new world

La primera vez que se vieron fue en una oficina, vestían ropas simples y llevaban el rostro al natural, sin maquillajes ni nada que ocultara sus más mínimos defectos y detalles.

En un edificio que tenía privilegios y comodidades para quiénes ahí triunfaran y ellas, tan solo eran aprendices, chicas principiantes con habilidades a pulir.

Taeyeon se encontraba en esas cuatro paredes y había llegado ahí tras una dura clase de canto, llevaba cuatro meses entrenándose en la agencia para Idols buscando el sueño de algún día alcanzar el debut. Y es que para la pequeña Kim no era un sueño distante, poseía un don que muchos ya habían reconocido como un talento digno de explotar. Kim Taeyeon era un diamante en bruto que brillaría como el oro. Su voz era potente y su rango agudo, había nacido con la facilidad de cantar como un ángel.

— ¿Conoceré a las chicas que formarán grupo conmigo? — preguntó, mostrándose ansiosa ante el manager.

— Bueno, eso es precipitarnos. Conocerás a las posibles miembros del proyecto. — aclaró el hombre veinte años mayor que ella.

Cuando las integrantes entraron por la puerta, Taeyeon se volteó para analizarlas y pensó que eran lindas. Vio a una chica inmensamente alta y delgada que le sorprendió, otra ruidosa y pequeña, como de su estatura. Pero entre todas, lo que más le llamó la atención fue una chica callada, que se ocultaba en una esquina y no buscaba llamar la atención del hombre.

Ella llevaba el cabello corto, a la altura de los hombros, miraba hacia abajo en todo momento y permanecía en silencio.

La segunda vez, se la encontró en una clase de canto.

Para Tae eran fascinantes, ya que le enseñaban técnicas que le hacían sonar mejor. Adoraba levantarse temprano y correr hasta el salón donde le impartían aquella lección.

Tenía todos los ánimos de una chica de 19 años y las esperanzas de un adolescente.

Aquel día, se había topado a la extraña chica descansando contra la pared a la espera del maestro, la miró y se detuvo frente a ella, inclinándose para presentarse.

— ¡Hola! Soy Kim Taeyeon. Seremos compañeras. — saludó, mirando por el rabillo a ver si ella le reconocía.

— Eh... ¿Hola?. — dijo la contraria, en un acento que le causó curiosidad a Taeyeon. — ¿Eres la chica de ayer? — se apresuró a decir y rápidamente correspondió el saludo. — ¡Lo siento! ¡discúlpeme! Por las mañanas soy un poco torpe. — se lamentó con una excesiva cordialidad.

Aquello le causó gracia a la más baja, pues la ajena le ganaba por un par de centímetros en cuanto a estatura.

— Ha ha, no seas tan cordial. — mencionó Taeyeon abriendo la habitación para que ambas entraran.

— Debo serlo, usted es mi superior. Está a cargo del equipo... de todas, de las siete chicas y yo. — comentó siguiéndola temerosa, sin saber si debía adentrarse a la habitación.

— Solo seré la líder, eso puede cambiar más adelante. Por ahora somos compañeras... — le miró con duda, como si un detalle se le estuviera escapando. — ¿Cuál era tu nombre? — preguntó arrugando el ceño un tanto.

— No le he dicho. Lo siento. — se volvió a disculpar. — Soy Stephanie Hwang — dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano a la espera de que ella la estrechara.

Taeyeon quien jamás había salido del país, desconoció por completo ese saludo y aún más el extraño nombre. Sus ojos miraron con atención a la contraria y se quedó ahí con un signo de interrogación latente en toda la expresión.

Stephanie notó la duda y la extrañeza en ella, entonces recordó lo que sus padres le había dicho: "Usa tu nombre coreano y evita el inglés, todo lo diferentes es poco comprendido en este país, Fany".

— Soy Miyoung Hwang... — le explicó. — participé en el Starlight casting system en los Ángeles, en California. Ahí me ficharon y aquí estoy. — comentó, mirando su propia mano, sintiéndose torpe.

Poco a poco retiró su diestra pero Taeyeon le tomó la mano con posesión, sonriéndole ampliamente.

— Es el nombre más lindo que he escuchado. Los dos lo son, pero prefiero Stephanie. — respondió con entusiasmo, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. — Entonces... Debo mover la mano o solo estrecharlo. — se burló, dando un suave apretón en su piel.

Aquello le produjo mucha diversión a Stephanie y sonrió, regalandole una natural, verdadera y relajada sonrisa...

Fue en ese momento en el que Taeyeon supo que algo sería distinto con esa chica. Al verla sonreír, un nudo se le formó en el estómago y se convenció de que ella misma no sería la más hermosa del grupo, pues Stephanie tenía más que ganado el lugar.

No tan solo sus labios sonreían, sus ojos también y destellaba un carisma impresionante.

— Necesito oírte cantar ya. — murmuró la mayor y ambas se quedaron ahí conversando de todo, haciéndose las mejores amigas en cosa de horas.

Y es que la química fluía con tal naturalidad que a Taeyeon no le costó memorizar y leer las expresiones de la contraria.

Cuando la clase comenzó y fue el turno de Taeyeon mostrar su rango vocal, Stephanie quedó boquiabierta. La observó con tal devoción que fue como si las demás personas en la habitación se esfumaran, eran tan solo ellas dos y esa voz tan maravilloso que hacía que los vellos del cuerpo se erizaran.

— Tienes una voz fenomenal, eres increíble. It's wonderfull and beautiful. — murmuró sobre su hombro, cuando el maestro daba indicaciones. Taeyeon por su parte le sonrió, como un niño que había sido premiado con un dulce despues de recitar bien las vocales.

— Miyoung, señorita Hwang... Veo que no le sirven mis enseñanzas, debe ser que en América ya le enseñaron todo lo que debía... — le reprendió el hombre, con voz severa. — Si es así, entonces deleitenos. Cante porfavor. — ordenó, mirándola inquisidor.

Tiffany se sonrojo por completo, sintiéndose apenada por la situación. Taeyeon quien notó su miedo, rápidamente le cogió la mano, dándole un suave apretón.

— Anda... Tú puedes. Todo está bien. — murmuró la más baja, sonriéndole risueña y segura. — Está... Okey. — dijo tras pensar un momento, haciendo uso de la única palabra que conocía en inglés y que había aprendido viendo películas.

Stephanie asintió, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se preparó. Abrió la boca y dejó salir su voz, causándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo a la coreana. La americana había elegido una canción clásica de los 90', una de las baladas más románticas de la historia la cual le quedaba de maravilla su tono a la voz de la gran Whitney Houston.

— I should stay, I would only be in your way

So I'll go, but I know

I'll think of you every step of the way — cantó, con suavidad al principio, cogiendo el segundo compás con una potencia increíble.

— And I will always love you, I will always love you. You, my darling you, hm... — cantó, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo volar a Kim.

Al finalizar el maestro sonrió y le advirtió diciéndole que la próxima vez, aquello sería frente a mil personas, que no podía pedir valentía de los demás, que necesitaba estar segura de sí misma. Por otra parte, felicitó a Kim Taeyeon diciéndole que esa era la actitud correcta de un líder.

Fue así como los meses corrieron, transformándose en un año. Los días lluviosos golpearon los ventanales mientras las nueve jóvenes bailaban hasta sudar y con el pasar de los días llegó la primavera al ritmo del que sería su primer sencillo. Hubieron apariciones, frente a la prensa, la SM comenzó el papeleo para llevar a cabo el primer video de quiénes serían conocidas como las Super Girl.

— ¿Super Girl? — preguntó Hyoyeon, secándose el sudor de la frente.

— Así es chicas. Ese será el nombre por lo que dijo el presidente Lee. — afirmó Taeyeon, bebiendo un sorbo de la botella que recientemente le había entregado Tiffany.

— Y... ¿Te agrada? — cuestionó Jessica, una de las miembros que también provenía de América y con la cual Fany se había vuelto muy cercana.

— No. Pero no es mi decisión. — contestó una madura Taeyeon. — Eso lo decide el comité de publicidad. — explicó, cerrando la botella.

— No me gusta. Suena a Marvel... Deberíamos tener un nombre que genere impacto. — anunció Sunny, quien se hallaba tirada sobre el suelo de la sala de ensayo.

— Estoy con la enana. — afirmó la más alta, quien abría un sándwich y le daba una mordida.

— Marcaremos una generación... Eso pretendemos. — murmuró Stephanie lo suficiente fuerte como para que las demás le escucharan.

— Somos la generación de chicas de la SM enterteiner.— agregó Seohyun. —

— Somos un grupo de chicas, entrando al nuevo mundo...— susurró Fany, siendo observada por todas. — Girls Generation... Into the new world.— finalizó, haciendo muestra de su excelente manejo en el idioma.

— Me gusta como suena eso... Jur genervion. — soltó Taeyeon con su pésimo inglés. Haciendo que todas rieran.

— Hablaré con mi tío... Dejenmelo a mí. — afirmó Sunny, sonriendo convincente.

Fue así como el primer sencillo vio la luz el día dos y las chicas debutaron en un programa el cinco de agosto del año 2007, todas aguardaban nerviosas tras las cortinas del escenario del programa Ingi Kayo, de la SBS. Fueron mostradas al mundo para luego llevar a cabo su primera presentación el diecinueve de Julio en M!Countdown, fue ese día cuando se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban paradas, del camino que habían recorrido y de que este era recién el principio de una preciosa historia.

— ¿Nerviosa? — preguntó Taeyeon, reafirmándose el top blanco que llevaba.

Tiffany asintió, dando pequeños saltitos en su puesto.

— ¿Ya vieron el escenario? — chilló Yoona. — Y yo estaré al principio. ¡Hay tanta gente! — se hiperventiló.

— Tranquilas... Hemos estado ensayando tanto para este momento. Todo va a salir de maravilla. — dijo con voz firme la mayor de todas.

— Te ves igual al día en que nos vimos por primera vez, pero... Más madura y segura de todo. — le comento Tiffany, tomándola del antebrazo. — Logras transmitirlo, siento que nada saldrá mal si tú lo dices Tae Tae. — murmuró sonriendole y pegando su cabeza a la adversa.

Taeyeon se ruborizó y sintió un cosquilleo, asintió y puso su mano al centro, captando con este gesto la atención de todas.

Stephanie no dudó y posó su diestra sobre la mano adversa, entrelazando sus dedos. Le siguió Yoona, Hyoyeon, Jessica y Yuri.

— Vamos con todo. — reafirmó Hyoyeon uniéndose al gesto.

Sunny sonrió y la imitó, luego vino Seohyun y apretó la mano de todas.

— Vamos a darlo todo en ese escenario, seremos más grandes que el buque de la escenografía. Vamos a hundirlo y elevarnos en la cima. ¡Me oyeron chicas! — grito con ánimos y llena de sentimientos Taeyeon.

Y entonces todas llenas de emoción, de alegría y nervios, pero ante todo y sobre cualquier sentimiento de incertidumbre lideraba la seguridad y convicción, asintieron y al mismo tiempo elevaron sus manos gritando al unisono.

— ¡So Nyeo Shi Dae!—


End file.
